


My Dearest Darling Boy

by taikachi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikachi/pseuds/taikachi
Summary: Short stories about a boy who lost his mother. Individual chapters not connected unless otherwise indicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo feels it when his mother dies. Not the same way he felt it with his father of course. This time there is no hum as the lightsaber ignites, no smell of scorching flesh, no last flare of betrayal before the eyes go dark and flutter closed. But Kylo still feels it.

When Kylo thinks about it, it occurs to him that he’s very nearly all that's left. No more father, no more mother. He's an orphan now, technically. Only him and his uncle in this universe, fighting the way this family has always fought. Against itself. If he kills his uncle too will the Force be unbalanced? No more Skywalkers on the Light side? But there will still be Benjamin Organa-Solo.

Kylo blames Ben for a lot of things. For being weak, for listening to Uncle Luke, for still existing even now. Kylo will blame Ben for what he is about to do too. When General Hux demands entrance to his quarters to pass on urgent news Kylo will blame Ben for opening the door without putting the helmet on. It is Ben’s fault, letting the sarcastic “so the dreaded Kylo Ren does have a face” slide and it is Ben who simply steps aside to let the general in.

Ben and Kylo watch the general pace. Both know he is merely searching for the courage to broach the subject.

“Lord Ren, your mother.” Kylo notes the ensuing pause with only mild amusement even as Ben must struggle to keep calm. “General Leia Organa is dead.”

Kylo bestirs himself just enough to respond.

“I knew. A week ago.”

The anger on Hux face amuses them both. It is the first time in what feels like an eternity that the both of them have agreed on something.

“You knew,” the general sputters. “You knew for a full week and you didn't see fit to tell anyone?” Another pause which has Kylo and Ben rolling their eyes in tandem, though for different reasons. Hux spends it contemplatively eyeing the Knight of Ren.

“So you are human still,” Hux murmurs.

“It is as the general says,” Ben remarks and he smiles just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short stories about a boy who lost his mother. Individual chapters not connected unless otherwise indicated.

Three tiny silver threads stretching out past countless planets and sun, past infinite galaxies and stars just to connect Kylo with the people he hates most in this universe. Kylo should have cut those threads a long time ago. But somehow Ben is always there, sitting next to the tiny model ship the threads are tied to. As a Knight of Ren, Kylo has cut swaths through innocent bystanders without a blink of an eye. Three little strings shouldn't be an issue. And yet.

Kylo waits. The only things he's ever managed to be patient about in his life are these strings.

He sees the first one go slack just as he feels the lightsaber in his hand ignite. It burns an angry red and the ashes of it are whisked away by a breeze that smells of smoke.

The second goes taunt before it disappears. Kylo is in the middle of meditating when that happens. The little model ship is being pulled away by the string and Ben, who has grabbed on with one hand, is being taken along too. Kylo doesn't resist. But Ben holds on to Kylo just as strongly as he's holding on to the ship and after what feels like an eternity the line finally slackens. This one doesn't burn up. Instead the thread disintegrates slowly into tiny particles, the same silvery color as the line. Kylo watches it disappear with Ben. They both cry.

There's only one left now.

Kylo will be patient. 


End file.
